This disclosure relates generally to cutting machines. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to low cost cutting machines such as X Y or X Theta cutting/creasing finishing machines.
Digital printing for low volume personalized packaging is a growing market segment. In one conventional method of producing personalized packaging, printing and/or images are printed on sheet media, a two-dimensional package blank is then cut from the sheet media and the package blank is then formed into a three-dimensional package.
There are a growing number of low cost X Y or X Theta (Θ) cutting/creasing finishing machines entering the market place. All the cutters priced under $20,000 offer only manual feeding and removal of media. Small print shops are investing in these cutters to enter the personalized packaging/transactional market only to find the labor costs associated with a dedicated operator to manually load and unload media from these cutters diverts resources from their normal work flow and decreases their profit margins for personalized packaging.